


Unchained

by GuiltyRed



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bondage, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, freedom is only as meaningful as the chains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchained

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Unchained  
> Author: GuiltyRed  
> Rating: NC17  
> Warnings: bondage, smex  
> Word count: 765  
> Prompt: Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus, Weiss/Nero: bondage – Breaking the chains of my soul  
> Summary: Sometimes, freedom is only as meaningful as the chains.

“Nero.”

I shiver at his voice. I hadn’t thought he’d follow me here of all places. “Beautiful Weiss,” I whisper, almost afraid to turn.

Then he is behind me, standing so close I feel the heat of his body through my containment suit. His right hand nearly hides my own as he matches my touch upon the chains. “Do you miss them?”

“Strange, isn’t it?” My face feels hot, and my hand trembles beneath his.

“Not so very strange,” he replies thoughtfully. His breath is warm upon my cheek as he guides my hand down the chain toward the cuff.

My own breath catches and stops as Weiss snaps the cuff around my wrist.

He reaches around me to the left, lifting my free hand toward the pillar. Never before have I been chained facing the stone; now I allow my brother to fasten the bonds as he wishes, and I am helpless.

Helpless, and powerfully aroused.

“You belong to me,” he murmurs, lips soft against my ear.

A moan escapes my throat.

Weiss steps away from me to activate the motor that draws the chains upward.

Mechanical wings flail for balance as I am lifted nearly off my feet. With a jolt, the chains stop rising.

Weiss is laughing. He is behind me again, hands firm upon my hips. “Fold your wings and pull yourself up,” he commands, and I obey. Weiss turns me carefully until I am facing him, chains and wrists crossed above my head.

Slowly, teasingly, Weiss begins to stroke me through my suit. “The only chains between us are the ones we permit.” He states this without inflection: an observation, not a decree.

I writhe against my bonds as he seeks out and finds the fastenings in my gear, stripping away my containment suit and my excuses. Bit by bit, Weiss removes each artifact of my enslavement until only the mask and the wings remain – and the chains. I feel shamed that I am excited by this, by his touch, by the oddness of a situation that had once been so very normal to me.

Large hands explore my skin, tracing the patterns of tattoos that mirror darkness. Each touch is a benediction, a prayer for the scars that science has left behind, a eulogy to tissue too marred to feel anymore. Though it’s not possible, I can feel a tremor in the clockwork wings as if they, too, desire a gentle touch.

The nerves that still function seem directly wired to my sex, drawing every sensation to one white-hot locus. I choke back a whimper as Weiss bows his head and brushes his lips along my length, but I cannot hold back the groan as he takes me into his mouth and sucks.

A brief, intense panic nearly unmans me then: my containment suit is gone! There is nothing to hold back the darkness other than my own will, and right now my will is tangled in desire. If I lose control –

But Weiss is here with me, he is looking up at me with no hint of fear even as tendrils of dark lick out to taste his skin. Bright beautiful Weiss, my beloved brother, is smiling up at me, his eyes alight with secrets, and suddenly I am no longer afraid.

He reaches over to the controls again and the chains begin to lower. Weiss guides me to wrap my legs about his hips; powerful arms hold me steady, take my weight from the cuffs as he lowers me onto his hardness with slow and gentle precision. “They never owned you.” His voice is like low thunder. “You have always been mine and mine alone, my brother. I have never needed restraints to bind your darkness, for I have never feared it.”

I gasp as he fills me, taking me here at the site of my captivity. The hated chains now sound a musical counterpoint to our movements, laughing at their own obsolescence.

“Hold yourself up,” Weiss growls, and again I obey. This time, he lifts his hands to my face and unsnaps the mask before crushing me to him in a claiming embrace. His kiss is hard and powerful enough to erase the echoes of this place.

I melt against him, giving myself to him without fear or shame. Darkness dances around us like fire, and he does not flinch from it. Awash with emotion and sensation, I barely notice when he unsnaps the first cuff. When the second one clatters away and my weight is fully supported by my brother, the tears begin to fall.


End file.
